Té de Miel
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Un té de miel cura el refriado de mami...


**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Té de miel**

 **Himawari**

 **En casa de los Uzumaki**

Hoy era un día muy nublado y con probabilidad de lluvia pero aun así como todos los días mí madre y yo nos poníamos hacer las labores domésticas ya que aún no asistía a la academia ninja tenía que estar aún en casa con mi madre.

Mi padre la mayor parte se encontraba en su trabajo y no pasaba mucho por aquí en casa más que este día que había llegado pero pronto regresaría a su oficina lo necesitaban, en fin me levante y me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba mi madre terminando de hacer el desayuno.

-Buenos días madre- le dije y ella me miro con una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días mi Himawari-me dijo y note algo raro en ella no era la misma de siempre que me recibía con su sonrisa angelical.

-¿Madre se encuentra bien?-le dije y ella solo me acaricio mi cara con sus manos suaves y cálidas.

-Si estoy bien- me dijo y la mire con preocupación algo estaba mal lo sabía –Coloca este plato para que tu padre desayune y así pueda irse a trabajar-me decía mientras colocaba los platos hasta que escuche que mi madre tocio fuertemente.

Si eso era mi madre había pescado un resfriado me acerque a ella con preocupación.

-Madre yo terminare hacer el desayuno de padre- le dije mientras terminaba de cortar el pan y ella solo sonrió cálidamente.

-Mi Himawari- solo le sonreí –No le digas a tu padre de mi pequeño resfriado estaré bien- la mire y solo asentí.

Mi padre desayuno todo lo que habíamos preparado y mi madre actuó que estaba bien enfrente de él para que no se preocupara, cuando salió de casa y las dos lo despedimos con un "hasta luego" mi madre cayo de rodillas en la puerta tenía la cara muy cliente la fiebre ya había subido.

-Madre es mejor que descanses- le dije tratando de ayudarla a levantarse y ella sonrió.

-Himawari- me dijo y solo le sonreí.

-Vamos mamá es mejor que descanses en tu cama yo me encargare de todo- la ayude a que subiera a su habitación tenía que ayudarla a que bajara la temperatura y traerle medicamento para el resfriado.

-Himawari tu no podrás con todo- me decía mientras se recostaba en la cama.

\- Claro que podre madre además mi hermano B oruto está en una misión y no llegara hasta dentro de unos dos días- le dije cubriéndola con una ligera cobija –Voy a traer un poco de agua y un trapo para bajarte la temperatura- le dije saliendo de la habitación para conseguir todo para poder bajar aquella temperatura.

Había hecho todo lo que estaba pendiente en la casa y ya le había dado el medicamento a mi mamá para su resfriado pero algo faltaba sabía que no se curaría sin aquello que nos daba cuando nos enfermamos mi hermano y yo.

-Claro té de miel-dije dejando el cesto de ropa ya limpia en el suelo tenía que conseguir la miel para hacerle aquel té como también traer un poco de comida para que mi madre estuviera mucho mejor así que colgué toda la ropa que ya había lavado y me dirigí al mercado para traer todo lo que necesitaba.

Busque todo los ingredientes para la comida como verduras y poco de pollo tan solo me faltaba un poco de miel para hacer el té, anduve por todas las tiendas cercanas pero nada nadie tenía aquella miel y no sabía dónde conseguirla.

-Podrás encontrarla en las lejanías de la aldea- me dijo una anciana que estaba en una tienda –Pero es algo retirado para que una pequeña ande por allí- solo la mire y sonríe levemente.

-Iré a buscarla no importa que pase mamá necesita esa miel- le dije con decisión después de todo mi madre siempre estaba allí cuando me enfermaba o cuando me caía siempre me ayudaba a levantarme y a curaba mis heridas, tenía que hacer algo ella no podía dejarla así.

Había ido a casa a dejar los alimentos que conseguí y pase por la habitación de mi madre para verla como estaba, a parecer ya había bajado la temperatura pero aun seguía aquella molesta tos mi madre aún no estaba bien.

Camine por donde me había dicho la señora para poder conseguir la miel y como lo había dicho estaba muy lejos ya casi no había casa cerca o personas que conocieran me dio un poco de miedo peor tenía que conseguirla como fuera, pregunte a una señora que andaba por allí en donde podría conseguir la miel y ella me indico con quien podría conseguirla.

-Gracias por tu compra- me dijo el señor que me vendió la miel.

-Hasta luego- le dije tomando el tarro de miel en mis manos y sonreí con emoción ya la tenía ya podría hacer el té y también el caldo pollo para curar a mi madre.

Mire que pronto se haría noche tenía que darme prisa e ir a casa lo más pronto posible pero no me fue posible pues había unos hombres que me seguían así que corrí lo más que podía.

-¡Hey pequeña!- decían y solo corrí lo que podían mies piernas.

-¡No!- gritaba hasta que tropecé y el tarro de miel cayo por suerte no se rompió.

-Ven niña- uno de aquellos hombres me tomo de mi suerte y lo mire con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-No me haga nada- le dije llorando –Dedo ir con mi mamá que está enferma por favor señor déjeme ir- le decía y el señor sonrió con maldad y solo cerré los ojos.

-Déjela ir- escuche alguien que le decía el señor me soltó y solo me cubrí mi cara para no ver lo que había pasado tan solo escuchaba como huían aquellos señores y silencio.

\- Himawari- me dijo aquella persona que me había ayudado con aquellos señores me descubrí la cara y mire era el Tio Sai.

-Tio Sai- le dije parándome del suelo y el solo me sonrió.

-¿Te has lastimado?- me dijo mirando mi rodilla que tenía una herida.

-Creo que si- le dije tomando el tarro de miel en mis manos sucias.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí y sola?- me pregunto el tio Sai.

-Andaba buscando miel para mi madre- le dije mirándolo a los ojos –Mi madre tiene un refriado y querría curarla- baje la cabeza y empecé a llorar porque ya estaba lloviendo.

-Vamos a casa- me dijo tomándome de un brazo y solo asentí.

Antes de llegar a la casa por la calle me encontré a mi mamá con un paraguas y una ligera capa en su cuerpo.

-¡Himawari!- me decía mi madre mientras se acercaba a mí -¿Dónde estabas?- me dijo mirándome con preocupación.

-Solo fui a conseguir un poco de miel para tu resfriado- le dije mirando que ella tenía la cara roja de nuevo le subió la temperatura.

-Himawari me tenias muy preocupada no sabía a dónde estabas- dijo mi madre tosiendo después.

-Madre es mejor que entremos a la casa hace mucho frio y está lloviendo te hará más daño vamos- le dije ayudándola a que entramos a la casa claro con ayuda del Tío Sai.

Dejando a mamá en la cama fui a prepara el té de miel para poder dárselo y así se le quitara aquel resfriado.

-Mami aquí está el té- le dije dando la taza para que la tomara.

-Mi pequeña- me dijo sonriendo.

-Ven Himawari- me dijo el tío Sai que me curo mi herida de mi rodilla –Eres muy valiente pero debiste avisarle a tu padre de cómo se encontraba tu mamá- lo mire y solo sonreí.

-Padre está muy ocupado así que yo solo quería encárgame de mamá por esta ocasión ella siempre ha estado conmigo cuando me enfermo- le dije y mire a mi mamá que me miraba con ternura volvía a ser la misma de antes.

-Por favor Sai no le digas nada a Naruto sobre mi resfriado con los cuidados de mi pequeña me mejorare ya verás que si- solo el tío Sai suspiro y asintió.

Me encargue de la cena para mi mami y prepare té de miel para que se sintiera mejor en la mañana me quede con ella toda la noche.

En la mañana sentía como mi mami tocaba mi cabello con mucho amor.

-Mi pequeña ya es hora de despertar- me decía y solo me acercaba a ella.

-Un rato mas- le dije y ella rio divertida.

-¡Ya estas mejor mami!- le dije levantándome de mi lugar para verla mucho mejor.

-Claro que si mi pequeña y todo gracias a ti- me decía mientras me tomaba en sus delicados brazos y me daba muchos besos.

-Me alegra mucho mami- le dije acostándome de nuevo a su lado.

-Hoy vamos a desayunar panques de moras te parece- me dijo y solo asentí con emoción.

Antes de poder decirle algo mas a mi madre alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de un golpe que nos hiso brincar del ruido.

-¡Hinata cariño estas bien!- dijo mi padre acercándose a la cama.

-Si cariño estoy bien- mi mamá le dice a mi padre que solo suspira con alivio.

-Ayer te ve algo rara y extraña pero no pensé que tuvieras algo malo- dijo mi padre.

-Bueno solo era un poco de resfriado- me miro mi madre.

-Sai me dijo algo raro de que debería estar al pendiente de Himawari no comprendí porque pero no me dijo mas así que vine lo más pronto posible para verlas si estaba bien- las dos reímos suave.

-Estoy mejor gracias al té de miel que mi pequeña- mama me sonrió con gentileza.

-¿Me perdí de algo interesante?- dijo mi padre de no saber lo que había pasado.

-Bueno iré a prepara el desayuno- les dije levantándome de la cama para ir a la cocina lo más rápido que podía.

-Sabes querido nuestra niña está creciendo cada vez más rápido volviéndose más madura- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**************************Fin*********************


End file.
